No place like home
by Pahsmina
Summary: Clive is out of prison on the agreement that he undergoes cognitive behavior therapy. Since he's not so good on his own his dear Professor decides to help him out a bit. Written with shipping in mind, but I guess it can be read as friendship as well.


Trying to get someone out of prison had proven to be just as difficult as getting someone in there to begin with. After countless meetings, heaps of paperwork, and paying off quite a hefty prison bill it finally looked like Clive Dove was given his freedom. A very limited one of course, but in Layton's eyes this was a much better solution than to lock him up all alone in a prison cell.

Although he had to admit that the first week had been dreadful. Clive spent most of his time locked up in his room, reading books, playing chess on his own or just staring out the window. When spoken to his replies were sparse and he rarely looked one in the eye, and if he did he always gave a look as if one's presence was bothering him. In most cases people would consider this kind of behavior as ungrateful, disrespectful and downright rude. But in Layton's eyes this situation was _different_ and had to be given the time it needed.

Before taking in the young gentleman the Professor had made sure to research about various behaviors due to trauma and depression, hoping that it would be of help with caring for his new housemate.

However so far it had not been of much help, and the poor Professor was stuck with unconfirmed theories as he drove Clive to his first therapy session. The police force and Scotland Yard had approved of his freedom if the young man's psychological issues were to be taken care of. The problem was not where this frustration and anger came from, but instead that it had to become…less destructive and more fitting for society standards so to speak.

As usual the young lad sat silently in the passenger seat, tired eyes distracted by the traffic outside, and from time to time giving off a heavy sigh.

"…Are you nervous?" Hershel did his best with trying to break the silence.

"Not precisely." The boy replied, eyes still glued on the hectic life outside.

"….is anything else on your mind?" It was a silly question to be honest, since there obviously was. However Clive only replied with a quick "no" and they were back to being silent again. When they finally arrived at the facility and Layton stopped the car to let Clive out the boy finally opened his mouth.

"…..It's just that….I do not know how to act around you, Sir."

"Act around me?" The Professor raised his eyebrow, both for that comment and the forcefully added _Sir_.

"If you do not remember I pretended to be someone else half the time we spent together." he snorted.

"Well, then why not just be yourself? And please my boy, Professor or Hershel is fine with me." A light chuckle escaped the older man's lips and he tipped his hat to his passenger. Sadly his usual charm didn't work that well with this one, as Clive quietly stared unamused at him. Instead the young lad grabbed his leather messenger bag and proceeded to exit the car.

"Last time I was myself I ended up in prison, so please explain to me why being myself is something you would recommend." He closed the door in his caretaker's face, without even giving him a second to think of a reply.

It was quite a clever departure if he could say so himself, however he felt a bit guilty for it. It was not as if he wished to be rude to the Professor, after all he was the only person who thought he was worthy of a second chance but there was…something….something that made him feel uncomfortable whenever he was around. His comment back in the car wasn't completely a lie, he was unsure how to act in front of the Professor. Was it perhaps that he was afraid that the older man wouldn't like or approve of who he really was? Was he scared of being rejected, was that it? No…that couldn't be it…! Clive shook his head to make those thoughts disappear before he entered the building. The very moment he set his foot inside he felt as if he didn't belong in here.

As the gentleman Layton was he of course were in time to pick Clive up after his session. The waiting room was awfully calm for being a place where so much anger were gathered. All though it was to be expected. Upon taking him under his wing the Professor had made sure that the boy would be in good hands. Perhaps he was spoiling him just a little bit, but in Layton's eyes medical treatment was not the kind of thing to be stingy about.

Though suddenly the calmness in the room was interrupted by some loud voices coming from the corridor, and the closer it came the more obvious it became who were making them.

"I can escort myself out just _FINE_" Hershel couldn't keep himself for feeling a bit ashamed for the sudden pandemonium that his friend created and hid himself behind the magazine he was reading. The poor woman that had examined him waved at him awkwardly as she with her most gentle voice told him " See you next week". An apology would be suited for this occasion, but it was easy to see that Clive wished to get out of there as soon as possible. Layton quickly bowed to the lady and formed a "I'm sorry" with his lips as they walked away.

However as soon as they stepped outside someone was calling out for Clive.

" !" A small girl with red curls ran after the two of them. The young lad, who still had not calmed down quickly turned his heel.

"WHAT!?" He screamed in her face.

"You forgot your jacket." She said with a gentle voice and handed him a navy blue blazer. Clive snorted and grabbed it quickly, without saying anything in return. "Poor Lady" The Professor thought, he couldn't help to feel sorry for the poor girl, even if she ought to be used to this kind of patients.

"My apologizes, he i-"

"It's alright Sir, if he didn't behave like that he would have no reason to be here in the first place." Even if Hershel felt for the young lass those words still warmed his heart. His angry friend was far from being completely healed, but it was nice to know he was in the right hands. Layton tipped his hat to the miss and proceeded to the parking lot where the troublemaker was awaiting him.

Without speaking a word to each other Layton unlocked the car and prepared for them to leave. However he did so very slowly and on purpose, hoping that it would cause a reaction.

Which it, as expected, did.

"They treat me like a child in there! Can you believe it!?" Clive suddenly snorted out out of nowhere. His voice was higher than usual, almost close to the same kind of screaming he had performed in the waiting room. Gentleman or not, the Professor couldn't help to think that the young man most certainly behaved like a child at the moment. Even Luke had better manners than him.

"Clive a gentleman does not raise his voice." Layton calmly reminded him while he fiddled with the car keys.

"So you are going to question me as well now? You of everyone should know that I AM a gentleman "

"Well, if you are, you are not doing a very good job behaving as one at the moment. Now if you excuse me we are going home, and I would prefer if you had calmed down by then so we can have a civilized conversation." Clive gave in to his mentors strong, but not harsh, command. He folded his arms and muttered something incoherent while staring out the window. The Professor was tempted to point out that a gentleman did not behave like that either, but it felt that it was better to be left unsaid.

As soon as the two of them arrived home Clive immediately rushed up to his room, without even saying as much as a "hello" to Luke. Layton were quick to apologize on Clive's behalf, after all he could not stand seeing his beloved apprentice suffer from worry or sadness. Especially not after how excited he had been for the snobby teenagers return. Since both of the boys lacked siblings Hershel had hoped that this kind of relationship would be good for both of them. But so far this had not went as he had plan.

"Have I done something bad?" Luke said, feeling rather ashamed and scared for the reply.

"No, not at all my boy. Clive is just…sensitive right now. It will be better eventually, trust me." The Professor's warm smile always managed to cheer his apprentice up, as if everything suddenly felt like it was going to be okay. The small boy hugged onto his mentor and smiled again.

"I'll give him some time to calm down and then I'm going to speak to him, alright?" Layton said as he stroke Luke's hair.

Earlier in the car the vulturous young one had handed his caretaker quite the thick folder of "today's notes", grumbling about that it was "his job" and "responsibility" to keep track of it. While waiting for Clives temperament to cool down Layton had sat down and read through them, however nothing came much of a surprise to him. Stress level was high, ability to trust others almost unexciting,reoccurring cases of insomnia , the list went on. Hershel gathered together the papers and put them down in the folder again. Hoping that he could try to make Clive at least trust him.

Upon not finding Clive in his room there was only two other places he could be at, one of those places being in the studies. Even if the boy might be troublesome, he sure was easy to read.

As expected he found the young male curled up in his Professor's beloved reading chair, eyes focused on the book in his lap. Hershel couldn't make out if the boy's choice of seat was one more of his teenage tantrums, or if he simply just preferred that chair.

"Found something interesting?" He said with a calm voice to get the young lad's attention.

"Nothing particularly." As Clive closed the book a cloud of dust emerged from it, it truly was one of those books even the Professor himself rarely touched. When catching a glimpse of the cover Hershel realized, it really was nothing in particular. It was as he had predicted, Clive didn't exactly read when he ought to do so. Instead he just stared at the pages, trying to occupy his mind with well, just about anything. The pages could have been blank for all he cared.

Layton held in a heavy sigh and sat down on the old leather couch next to the chair. Taking out the papers from Clive's folder and put them down on the table together with a notebook. In the corner of his eye he could feel the slender boy watch him, but whenever Layton looked up Clive quickly looked away as if nothing had happen. When all the papers had been sorted out on the chestnut coffee table before them the boy dressed in blue could not help to look at the mess that was supposed to be his psychological state.

Clive stared at the disorder in front of him. It had only taken his therapist one and a half hour to collect this much about him and his problems. The sight was almost scary when he thought about the fact that he had to return week, after week, after week, until he finally became _good_. And week after week after week this pile of papers would grow. His Professor bit his lip while reading through some of the paperwork and looked at Clive. It was very clear how embarrassing this was for the lad. The shame on his face was clear as a day, but before the older one of them could say something to comfort his company the boy opened his mouth.

"…..she told me I was a hopeless case." He admitted, eyes glued on the floor as if he couldn't stand the sight of his mentor's reaction.

"That was not much of a nice thing to say." Layton replied, clearly worried if this really was a good idea after all. "Are you sure you do not wish to switch to someone else?" An awkward silence rested over them for a while until Clive sat straight up in the chair once again.

"She said….that to wish to become better, I myself need to show desire for it. Apparently nothing I said or did during my meeting proved anything of that sort."

"Well, I most certainly think you do." Hershel replied with his usual trademark smile. "However, it's important to keep in mind that wishing to become something is very different from being ready for it." For the first time in a long while the young man looked at him, as if he actually payed attention to his speaker.

"It is also of great importance to be honest with oneself and admit defeat, even if it hurts one's pride to do so." Clive looked down on the floor again, head slowly tilting back and fourth as if he pondered over those words.

"That being said, sadly I can not cancel these meetings for you. The Police department was very strict with you undergoing treatment." The tilting stopped. Instead the boy just sighed in reply. Layton picked up the notebook and a reservoir and handed them to the very pouty-looking young one next to him.

"What I can do though, is help you feel more comfortable with your future sessions." Clive accepted the stationary, however with a confused look on his face.

"Your therapist asked me rehearse a bit at home with you, would that be alright?"

"….I guess it is a bit more relaxing to do it here."

"Splendid." The older one of them said with a smile. Apparently the younger one must have felt that this smile was a bit intimidating, since his cheeks quickly turned red and he gave off a loud "tsk" sound before staring down at the blank pages in the notebook. The Professor cleared his throat and took out a small piece of paper from his pocket.

"The first thing she asked you to do is to simply write down a list of things that makes you angry. It does not have to be in any specific order, only things you feel are more alarming than others and that you wish to avoid."

"Perhaps we could also discuss these things and try to come up with a solution together, after all two heads are better than one." Maybe Hershel had asked for too much when he expected the lad to laugh at his silly lil joke, now it certainly was the Professor's turn to have rose printed cheeks.

"So, well. Ahem, what…is it that makes you angry?" he awkwardly stuttered.

"Everything."

"And by that you mean?"

"….everything?" Maybe he was hopeless after all, Layton thought to himself. He put down the small note on the table together with the others and pondered for a while. This exercise really was not fit for this case in his opinion. It was clear where his anger came from, and avoiding things was never a good solution according to the Professor. Perhaps one could be thinking outside the box for this one and adjust it a bit for the lil gentleman.

"You're right. This one is silly. And it most certainly does not help you think more positively either." Clive carefully studied Layton with sharp eyes, it looked to him that the old man had an axe to grind.

"Let's reverse it shall we? Try to list things that makes you happy instead." The brunette was taken aback a bit.

"…..happy?"

"Yes. It does not have to be anything big, just those small moments you enjoy in life. Like the first sip of a really good tea, or that satisfying feeling when you've managed to solve a difficult puzzle." Clive fell silent for a long while. It was as if he never had asked himself that question before, that thought alone worried his mentor a bit.

After a long while of silence the young lad started to chew on his underlip, as if he was trying to find the right words for his feelings.

"…I….like that first cup of tea in the morning."

"That's nice. You are off to a good start." Clive shook his head.

"It's not good enough…"

"Don't worry about that my boy. Nothing is too small or too inconsequent." The boy once again bit his lip, this time a bit harder, you could clearly see that it swell up from the pressure of his teeth.

"….Am I allowed to say something strange?" The Professor chuckled. He didn't even have to ask, of course he was allowed to do so.

"As long as you keep your voice down." Layton said with a smile as Clive scribbled down something in the notebook.

"…..It makes me happy to be here." He answered while staring down at the pages, lips trying to curl up in a smile that he forcefully held in.

"Well it makes me very happy to hear that my boy."

While uttering the words "Thank you for believing in me" the lad looked away from his mentor. His words were honest, yet he could not face the Professor while saying them. Perhaps they were a bit _too_ honest? Or maybe he just wanted to hide the upcoming blush that was burning under his cheeks. Little did he know that Layton was well aware of it. Clive may be complicated, but he was terrible at hiding his feelings, especially positive ones.

It was one of those moments when a lot of things could have been said, but somehow not saying anything at all was just as fitting, if not even more. Instead Layton just stood up, grabbed the young man's hand and helped him up from the chair. Clive's hand was soft and warm, a bit scruffy here and there though. The Professor caught himself holding onto it a bit longer than what might have been considered "normal", and upon realizing it he cleared his throat and mumbled about it getting late and that he should start preparing dinner. The two gentlemen walked out of the studies, but halfway down the stairs the younger one suddenly stopped.

"Ah, hold on Professor I forgot something in the studies, I'll join you shortly." Layton nodded in reply to him and proceeded to go to the kitchen.

Clive quickly turned back into the room and grabbed the notebook. He could not let the Professor see what he really wrote down, not ever. Or…..maybe not…yet.

"What makes me happy is:  
>You."<p>

He tore off the page and put it in his pocket, it would stay his secret for at least a little while longer.


End file.
